Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a control device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, communication systems in which a plurality of control devices provided within a vehicle perform communication via a network within the vehicle and control various types of control target in the vehicle have been provided. In these communication systems, a plurality of paths may be configured to be provided.
Technology for reducing an influence of fraudulent behavior when fraudulent behavior is performed in the network is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-11621 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)). In the above-described technology, a communication message is determined to be abnormal when an own device receives a communication message to which identification information to be transmitted by the own device is attached.